Eevee Pack of Ponyville
by Master of the Tamers
Summary: Thank to a weird storm, my frat brothers and I, not to mention my uncle, are sent to all familiar place. This might not have been bad, if we weren't changed into creatures from other fictional world and scattered across this new world. Now all we have to do is get back together, and figure out where to go from there. Yeah, I will soon realized that's easier said then done.
1. Chapter 1

The Eevee Pack of Ponyville:  
What a Way to Wake up

"I don't know what went wrong…" I heard a strangely familiar voice say as I slowly made me way to the waking world.

I cracked my eyes opened about halfway, to allow them to adjust to the odd flow of light. I blinked twice, to try and get the last bit of sleep from them, and looked around. I was in some kind of building, one that had seen better day; the place was littered with large holes in the , I think, roof.

I might had looked around more, if I didn't hear a sudden crush and a light moan, and looked towards my right. I sucked in a swallow breath as I watched a familiar pony near a large beam, giving her head a good shake.

"You okay, Rainbow Dash? Anything I could do to help?"

Rainbow Dash suddenly flow up through the hole, screaming something I didn't hear but knew nonetheless. I think stayed rooted in place for a good five minutes, my brain refusing to process what I just saw. It really couldn't have been Rainbow Dash, the mare who the shippers like to pair with a bunch of her friends...not to to mention other questionable characters, from the cartoon show that was, at one point, breaking barriers .

There was only one, logical thing that came to my mind… "...I'm dreaming," I mumbled, failing to register the change in my voice.

I moved my left arm, planning on pinching myself so I could wake up, and winced when a mild pain shoot down my shoulder and into my arm. My entire body froze as I realized that pain was from an injury I was still recovering from. If I could feel the pain from that near 6-day old injury, than that means...oh rhyhorn shi-poop, I'm not dreaming.

I looked at my hand, and gasp when I saw a black paw in it place. I moved eyes up my limb and saw a small leg connected to the paw, and beyond that, I could see traces of white around the edge of my vision. I slowly got up, noting that I needed to stand on all fours, and slowly brought my injured paw, arm, thing to my head, and felt the long ear on each side of my head. Slowly, I slid my paw-whoa...I think I just felt a shudder go down my back when I thought about what had replaced my trusty but not rusty hands-down my face and went cross eyed as my paw traveled between my eyes.

Once I confirmed I now had a snout, I slowly turned my head and angled my body so I could see my rear end, and wasn't all to surprise when I saw the bushy, black tail with a brownish white tip. The new limb seems to be responding to my feelings, as it swing back and forth in a nervous manner.

The tail was the final straw that broke three camels' backs. Not only had I somehow entered into a world like that belonging to a show meant for little girls, but I wasn't human anymore, either. I probably would have done a freakout...if a sudden noise didn't grab my attention.

I saw Rainbow Dash getting dragged down by Derpy Hooves, or Muffin, if you asked the right fans, and I became self-conscious, maybe a little paranoid even, about my state of being, and decided to hide. Luck was with me on that matter, as there was some debris near me, and I walked/limped towards it before the two mares could shake the cobwebs from their heads.

As a familiar words before to filled the air, I half-listened as I thought back to the last clear memory I had, before I woke up in the ruin town hall.

(...)

A young man, roughly 20 wince as he moved his left arm a bit before gently placing it on the arm rest of the chair he was in.

"The doctor told you that though your injury wasn't anything serious, it would still be a bit tender for the next couple of days," stated one Jarod Burns, as he check a window.

Jim Burns, Jarod's nephew, let out an irritated sigh and looked at his, mostly, gray haired uncle. "Yeah, but he didn't say anything about hurting like a son-"

"Watch your mouth James," Jarod scolded in a firm tone.

James stood up from his chair, growling and cuddling his arm a little as he stormed up to Jarod. The 40+ science professor was currently checking out the last downstair windows in the frat house he supervises, preparing for the hurricane that was said to be making it way to them within the next few hours.

Jim ignored the dark skies outside the window, and looked at his uncle with a glare.

"And why should I uncle? I'm nearly 21, so I would like it if you stop treating me like some little kid obsessed with pokemon," Jim said sharply.

Jarob finished the inspecting the last window before he looked at his nephew with a lopsided grin. Jim groaned openly as he knew what that grin meant.

"You're right, you're now a overgrown brat whose more obsessed with that brand than when you were a boy," Jarob said with a slight smile.

That got a chuckle from someone in the room, and Jim snapped around, moving his limb in such a way that a small bolt of pain went down his arm. The black haired scottish-american ignored the pain, and looked at the seven others in the room at the moment.

The ones closest to the nephew and uncle was a blonde hair man roughly the same age as Jim. William Slike was currently checking the weather and tracking it through the apps on his devices. He was so focus on the tablet and laptop in front of him, he failed to the notice the other black hair youth kneeling next to him when he fell asleep and slumped over, hitting his head on the coffee table.

"I'm up," Cameron Matthews mumbled as he head snapped up, and he looked at William.

The young man relaxed when he realized he wasn't in danger of being scolded by his friend from falling asleep when he agreed to help William track the incoming hurricane. Jim looked to his right, where two redheads set across from William and Camarin.

Victor Rice, a young man with light red hair with small orange highlight was currently helping Martin Blu, the boy with the deep red hair, study for a midterm testing coming up in a few days. Finally, Jim turned his head a little further right and saw the a trio of new members to the frat house. There was Cliff Bowman, another blonde, though it would be hard to tell because of his near shaved hair, and next to him was Tom Mills, with golden brown hair long and tied into a small ponytail. Rounding out the trio, with chocolate brown hair, was Hector Goldsmith.

Jim looked at each of his friends and frat brothers, trying to figure out which one of them laughed. He looked at Victor and narrowed his eyes, thinking he saw a small grin on the other student's face.

"Was it you?" Jim asked accusingly.

Out of habit, Jim went to point his left hand and wince when he felt a mild shot of pain go through it. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his uncle shaking his head and mouthing something, but ignore it when Victor caught his attention.

"Oh please, if I laugh would because of one of my classic one-liners," Victor replied, an air of confidence surrounding him as he looked at his roommate. "Beside, I'm just a big poke-nerd as you are, so why would I laugh about that. Now, how about you do some of that accessorizing you like to do when you're in a mood."

Jim snarled at his friend snark commit, and looked ready to pounce but was stopped when his uncle gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Listen, I know this hurricane has everyone on edge, but we don't need to act like a pack of wild dogs and tear each other apart," Jarob said in calm and rational manner.

A loud but obviously fake yawn draw the attention of everything in the room. Cameron stretched arms to the ceiling and relaxed his body against the couch.

"Chill and mill, prof, every single weather source say there's a 79 chance that the big, bad storm will press right over," he moaned in a relaxed manner, "And you can't beat those odds."

That commit earned Cameron a light back hand to the face, if he didn't know it was coming and leaned his head back enough that the blow missed him. He grinned, only to have it wipe clear when he felt someone lightly japped into his side, and he threw a lazy glare at William.

"If the data is correct, and I believe it is, there's something unique about this storm," William said logically. "I would even say it's unnaturally the way it's moving. So I don't feel like relying on what the "experts" on such matter, thank you."

William looked at his friend lazily, and opened his mouth to say something when a sudden, loud boom of thunder closed it and made everyone jump. Jim and his uncle looked at the window and was shocked to see the heavy rain that was already falling being blown around by the high winds.

"I have lived in this area for nearly my entire life, and never once I had seen a storm build this quickly." Jarob muttered, clearly in awe about this sudden change.

The heavy winds slammed into the frat house with such force, the entire building rattled a little, and Jim watched as the window his uncle and he was close to shake, and got a bit scared.

"Maybe, you should be impressed away from the window," the young reasoned as he took his uncle by the shoulder and gently took his away from the item made out of glass.

"Will this place hold?" Martin asked timidly.

"This house was built in a place where hurricane don't happen often," Hector replied, sounding like he was reciting something he read before. "But if I remember right, this place was built with such disasters in mind."

Tom looked at his friend like he wanted to say something, but a sudden boom and strange flash of light cut him off. The flash had actually caught everyone by surprise, and they looked at the window, waiting to confirmed if they eyes weren't playing tricks on them. They didn't have to wait long, another flash of lightning danced across the window, one the had the colors of the rainbow itself.

"DUDE, the sky just crapped the rainbow!" Tom said in a slight crud manner.

The other paid their friend no mind at the moment, as all quickly become fixated on the window, waiting for the next flash. It wasn't been five seconds before the next flash happened, brighter than the last one. The next one followed soon after, casting the room in a glow of colors, as the lights had gone without anyone taking notice.

The third flash was the brightest yet, so bright, in fact, that it blocked everyone's field of vision…

The sudden sound of cheers and applause pony-style jolted me from my thoughts, and looked in time to see Derpy take another fall. That one little scene meant the Mayor was giving Applejack her send off to the contest she was entering, and I tried to tone out the noise so I could return to that memory I was just in.

I frown as I realized i can't remember anything after the third flash of rainbow lightning. So it was a safe to say it was the lightning that had something to do with why I'm currently in a fictional world, turned into who-knows-what.

"Hmm, just what I had I become?" I asked the air, and frowns when I heard my voice.

I didn't know why, but my voice sound different, higher even. I thought about it, for about two seconds before I realized my changed voice was the least of my problems. Still, I was curious about what I now look like, and tone my ears to the noise outside.

Five minute after the noise had died down did I aventure out. I let out a whistle when I saw the state town hall was in; Derpy really did a number on this place. The inside looked more trashed than the outside, and I guess that staying something to the force that was Derpy.

I gave my head a shake and get rid of these thoughts, I could be impressed by a detail the creators left out of the show for later. Now, I need to find something so I could get a good look at myself. I mean, it's not like a mirror is just going to be lying around for me to use.

"Oh, look, a mirror just lying around?" I muttered in deadpan sarcasm when I noticed the objet practically in front of me, and remember that I'm in a world based on a cartoon.

With a tired sigh, I slowly walked up to the mirror, partly because I was still awkward in my new body and partly because my sprained shoulder was giving me more trouble now, due to have to put weight onto it. When I saw the imagine of a shiny Eevee, one with black fur and eyes, only one word come to mind.

"VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV!" 


	2. The first chase

The Eevee Pack of Ponyville:  
The First chase

"I'm not a shiny, black eevee, no no no on, I'm just dreaming. Yeah, just a dream, one where I can feel pain." I muttered franicly, as I desperately tried to convince myself that this was just a lucid dream.

Though as I spoke those words, I knew how much of lie they were; the pain in my shoulder told me so, still...I didn't want to openly admit I have been turned into a shiny version of one the more pupalor creature in the Poke-franchise.

I think I was close to a full panic when a piece of the roof came loose, and landed right on my tail. With a loud cry, I jumped up, only to be pushed down due the weight behind me. I fell onto my back and hit my head on the debris, knocking me for a loop.

"Yes, Miss Doctor Seuss, I will like some pink egg and ham on my tuna roll," I moaned as my head bobbled about.

I was starting to come to my senses when something tiny hit me in the head just right and I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I came to for the second time, I noticed something odd floating in front of me. I shake the cobwebs from my head, and focused on what was in front of me.

"Loser, dork, dick-head…" I read outloud the floating, pink words in front of me.

I gave my head another shake and to my slight surprise the words disappeared. Oh, that can't be a good sign, I thought to myself. I hoped, prayed, that seeing those words were just because I hit my head and not something serious. I don't want to have some sort of head injury with all I'm dealing with at the moment.

Speaking of problems, I slowly pushed myself to my feet and tried pull my tail free. I let out a small yup when I felt the nerves in my new limb suddenly flare up, and I stopped pulling. After letting the pain subside, I tried pulling out again, only much, much slower. It wasn't long before I gave up, feeling the pins and needles going through my tail.

"Great," I sighed as twisted my body to get a better at my trapped tail. "Not only do I have a sprain shoulder, but now I have a flattened tail? Can this get any worse."

"I know I heard something from in here. I think we should check it out."

Oh no, I know that voice...it's Scootaloo, and just like that I felt like kicking myself for tempting fate. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the group she and her friends were in, but I don't think I could handle the kind of trouble those three tend to attract.

Now, I was more determined than ever to get out of here. I didn't want the three fillies to find me and turn me into one their cutie marks ventures. But, the real question was how do I get my tail free. It's not like I use could use a move to blast the piece of debris into rumble...I face, well, paw-planted so hard I think it could heard all the way to the Apple's farm.

I am an Eevee, so of course I should have some moves I could use. But, what kind of moves do I have, and what would be powerful enough to get my tail free. I know the basic moveset an Eevee is commonly given include move like Bite, Scratch, Tackles, and a few others.

"I don't know about this Scootaloo," the voice of Sweetie Belle rang out, and she sounded really close. "The mayor said no pony is suppose to go in there until the place is fixed."

C'mon, think, how could I figure what moves I have, and which would be the best to get me free? Suddenly, I felt something click in the back of my head, and I soon felt energy building in the back of my throat. The energy quickly built, and I found myself opening my mouth to try and relieve some pressure. Suddenly, I let loose the built up energy, and watched as the shadow ball hit the piece of roof and exploded a second later.

I looked at my freed tail, both in shock and awe at the shadow ball I could used. Wait...I just used shadow ball; I just used one of my favorite move from the entire franchise! That so-

"What the hay is that?" the voice of Apple-bloom suddenly shriek, causing me to snap my head to my right.

"And what kind of magic did it just use?" Sweetie asked in a much softer tone, as her eyes studied me.

Me, I could only stare at the three like they were pack of wild animals waiting to tear into me. Scootaloo, being the daring filly, took a step towards me. I, in turn, took a cautious step back, and that cause the suppose disable pegasus to stop. The three exchange looks between each other, like they didn't know what to do with me.

But I wasn't one to talk; I had quickly entered into a debut with myself; should I bite the bullet and just try to make friends with them. After all, these fillies were all about friendship just as their older counterparts. So, it would stand to reason that I would have nothing to fear, except the odd bruising here and there.

With my mind on the matter settled, I took a step forward ready to extend my paw to the fillies in friendship. I sudden came to a stop, my right paw hovering half-a-inch from the ground, and I only stared at the group with slightly wide eyes. Every single instinct I had, old and new ones I got from turning into a fictional creature, was livid, screaming at me that this was a dangerous move, and that I should run.

I tried to override this sudden and powerful urge to run, but it was pointless and before I knew what happened, I found myself running out of the town hall and down several blocks. I must have been halfway to the market place before I came to my senses and put the brakes on, a little to hard. I fell forward and I went tumbling for a while before I stopped myself and narrowly avoided a nasty meeting with a stall.

I quickly righted myself and gulp a little when I realized how close I was to the stand, there was just hairline between the stall and my nose, and that little piece of information made a me little relieved. I really didn't want to deal with another injury on top of my sprain shoulder and my now bruised tail.

I blinked and slowly looked at my injured shoulder. I I ran for-who-knows-how-long and who-know-how-far, and I didn't feel a twitch of pain. I gave my shoulder a quick twist and felt nothing, and then looked at my tail. Say for some debris stuck in it, my tail looked fine, and a quick swing confirms that it was also healed.

Now, I was really confused, I know the species I know belong to have incredible healing abilities, but they don't work at the speed I had experienced, especially if you count the fact that my shoulder was hurting just a few short while ago. These unearthed facts left me wondering just what was going on with me.

"There it is!" I heard Scootaloo scream, and felt my stomach drop.

I looked behind me and saw the CMC in their Crusader-mobile, as my fellow closest bronies called it, racing towards me at breakneck pace. Part of me knew those three don't give up so easily. But I was kinda hoping they wouldn't give chase, just so I wouldn't feel the gut-turning feeling from before.

Speaking of said feeling, it was back and I didn't fight it this time. I took off in mad dash, running as fast as my short legs would carry me. I dart and weaver around the legs of different ponies, as I quickly figured out how to use my ears to tone into the sound Scoot's wings made.

I found it slightly disturbing how easily I had been adjusting to my new body, but I filed this feeling into the back of my head and focused on the flipping wings coming up fast behind me. I had to hand, er, paw it to Scoots, she knows how to move; I think she was nearly on top me, if I was hearing things right.

Still, I had one edge over Scoots, and it if i used it right I could possibly lose the CMC. And the right opportunity is coming right up; an alley, to narrow from Scoots to fit the wagon she was pulling through, and I pushed my new body just a little harder.

The alley was dead ahead, and with only final push, i kicked off my back left paw, and was sent into the air. I used my built momentum to twist my body into the mouth of the alley. Ha, whoever told me that physics wouldn't be useful in real life could go and suck a Ditto egg, I thought as I landed on my feet and took off running.

I must have been half way down the alley before I stopped to catch my breath. I looked at mouth of the alley and despite everything that has been happening to me, I let out laugh. It started out small, coming in bursts as I tried to control myself, but it wasn't long before I was on the ground laughing my head off.

I wouldn't deny that some part of me, probably the instincts that came with this new body, found that little chase somewhat fun. And it also made me a little bum out that the fun had to end so soon, but I had other pressing matters. So, with that mind, I reined in my instincts and my laughing fit, and got to my feet.

I slowly made my way down the two-way alley, and cautiously poked my head out. I looked around quickly and was pleased that there way no other ponies within range. This was good, it would make it a lot easy for me to hide. All I need to do if I see another pony would to hide-

"I knew it would come out Here!"

I think I nearly dropped an egg when I heard that familiar voice, and snapped head to the right. The CMC was coming down the road at breakneck pace. Oh, c'mon, how did that chicken find me so fast, I asked myself as I bolted to my left.

Bad Eevee, bad. You don't make fun of the handicap, I heard the scolding voice of my uncle say in the back of my head.

Oh, now I was really worried, if I was hearing my uncle in my head that couldn't a good sign, for my state of mind. But I didn't have time to think about that, I was busy running for my life!

I ran as fast as my little legs would carry me, but I could hear Scootaloo's wingflips getting closer. I saw another alley coming up, and took a sharp turn into it. I overturned and would have probably slammed into the wall, if my new instincts didn't kick in, and I twisted my body around. I bounced off the wall and let out a howl of excitement when I did a triple flip and landed right on my paws. I took off from the other end of the alley, only to stop when I realized it was a dead end.

Great, just great, I really did it this time; not only was it a dead end but the alley was big enough that CMC could get in easily. I looked around and saw that the walls were spaced to far apart, so using the reflectives this body gave me to try and parkour my way out was out of the question.

My ears twitched as that sound I had quickly come to know reach them and I spun around. Just like I thought, the trio of fillies were coming right at me. I did notice that they were moving slower than before, probably because the alley was just wide enough for the wagon to fill in, and that gave me an idea.

I study the alley and determine there was just enough room from what I had in mind. Still, I had to be very careful, if this move I was planning on was even a hair off I could rick hurting the crusaders, and I didn't want that; together, the three were my fourth favorite character.

So, I tensed my body and lean forward slightly, eyes set firmly on the Crusaders. When they were roughly five feet in front of me, I took off running at full speed. When I had closed the gap between them and me by two feet, I pushed off my back legs and into the air, angling my body so I flew towards the wall. I pushed off the wall just as the crusader-mobile passed over me, just as I had planned.

I took off running the second my paws touched the ground and didn't look back, didn't have to, as I heard Scoots put on the brakes, and knew the trio was going to be okay. Best of all, it should take the trio a few minutes to get out of there and that should allow me to put some distance between us and find a place to hide.

"Great, how did I get turned around?" I asked as I looked around the area I found myself in.

Somehow I had found myself back at Town Hall. Funny, I didn't remember running in the direction leading to the ruin building. Hold on a second...I don't remember much after leaving the CMC behind. I found that odd, I normally had a decent memory, and I closed my eyes and tried to focus, to remember what happened after I ran from the alley.

I frown as a memory surfaced only to be taken away in a small, painful jolt. Strangely, the memory itself wasn't even any recent ones, but ones that dealt with an old frat member. Why would I be thinking about something like that when I had other pressing matters at paw?

I gave my head a quick shake and tried to push these thoughts out. No go, anytime I tried to remember anything recent, another memory would pop and disappear just as quickly as it came, and it would be about a frat member from a few years ago. I gave up after the fourth try and sighed in defeat. I looked around and saw the stream close to town hall, and suddenly realized my throat was dried.

I walked up to it, cautious in case some pony wondered in, and once I was sure I was in the clear, hop down and took a long drink from it. Once I had my full, I looked up and let the ray of the sun wash over my black fur. At least I can take closure that the CMC wouldn't think of looking for me here.

"I told you I saw it come in this direction!" I heard unmistakable squeezy voice Sweetie and groaned out loud.

"OH C'MON! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS MUCH BAD FANFICTION IN ONE DAY!" I screamed as I bolted across the stream.

I heard some pony say something but largely ignore it and focused on Scoot's wings. This wasn't good, I realized now that Scootaloo knew this place better than me, so there was no way I could hope to out-maneuver her when she had the edge here.

If only I could go a little faster, then I might be able to put some distance between us and gave myself breathing room to actually think about a plan.

I felt something click in the back of my head and anything was suddenly things were blurring by me as I felt a boost to my legs. I could also feel a sort of energy coming off from behind me, and i realized what I was doing.

So, not only did I know shadow ball, but I also learn quick attack in a short period? That was so...COOL! I couldn't stop, nor did I want to, the energetic laugh/howl that escaped me as I raced across Ponyville. Needless to say, I had given into the playful nature of the species I had become, leading the CMC all across town as I used boxes to gain some air, jumped off of walls and soared over ponies head.

While I was busy showing off, the rational, human part of my mind was trying to break through my Eevee instincts and regain control, but it was a hopeless fight, the instincts were currently stronger. So, I gave up the fight and instead focused on a piece of wood leaning against something.

I smiled excitedly as I pushed my Quick Attack just a little further and ran up the wood. I rocketed towards the sky with a plan to do a fancy aerial stunt that would make Scoots proud...only to have that plan derailed when I took a green hoof right between the eyes.

I was seeing stars as I felt my body go spinning counterclockwise. One, two, three times I went until it stopped. I blinked twice and looked down at the black hole I was hovering over.

"...Is that a well?" I asked myself, almost causal, as gravity choose that time to find me and pull down into said well. 


	3. Well, At Least I'm not Alone

The Eevee Pack of Ponyville:  
Well, at Least I'm not Alone

"VVVVVVVVVVV!" I shrieked as I fell down the well.

I tried to stop myself by putting my paws against the walls of the well. Unfortunately, the well was too wide, or I was too small, and I couldn't apply enough force to stop myself, only to slow my fall slightly. Still, that didn't stop me from trying. In the end, all I really did was strain some muscles, but at least I landed on something soft.

"OOF!" I heard a voice said when I came down. "Hey, what do you think I am a pillow?"

I blinked twice as I came down from my panic, and thought...did I know that voice? Sure, it sounded a little higher than I remember, but that snark I would know anywhere, and I looked down. Though the light was poor, I was about to make out a red, shiny Eevee.

"Victor, that you?" I inquired curiously.

"What's to you?" Victor snapped, only to turn his head sideways and get a good look at me. "Wait, Jim...IS that you? What happened to your voice?"

I couldn't stop the scowl from invading my face as I looked at my roommate. Sure, my voice may sound different, but I didn't think it sounded that different. Besides, my voice wasn't the only one that changed.

"Me? What about your voice? It doesn't sound like I remember, either," I snapped sharply.

Victor just snorted and gave a shrug, which in turn caused to me rock slightly. I manage to keep myself from falling off of my friend. I really didn't want to take another blow to the head.

"At least my voice sounds like it did during puberty," I could see the smug grin form on Victor's face as he said, "You, on the other hand, sound like a girl. Maybe you ARE a girl now? Would actually make your hobby fit, don't you think?"

I felt my throat tighten a bit as a low growl escaped me. Why, why does he always came back to that. Sure, I know accessorizing was considered a girlish hobby, but I don't care about that. I found it relaxing to find different, non-girly accessories, and figuring out what went best with an outfit.

To me, accessorizing was therapeutic, helping me to unwind after a hard day.

What I didn't like was when this grade-A A-hole would make fun of it, and to make this matter worse, he would throw my hobby back in my face like an insult. I didn't make fun of his secret love of children books, now did I.

"So," Victor asked in his usual snarky manner, "do you have any idea how we get out of here...Miss Eevee."

I growled again, as I felt my blood start to boil.

Maybe it was the events of the day finally catching up with me, or maybe I finally reached my limit with my roommate snarky attitude, but I could feel myself getting angrier with each second. Whatever the reason behind it, I suddenly lunged forward and bit down on Victor right ear.

"OW! Hey!" Victor shrieked as he thrashed his head around, trying to pull his ear free. "What are you doing? Quit biting me!"

No way, I wanted to say but could because my mouth was full, not until you take back every single snarky comment you ever said about my hobby. And I don't intend to let go until you-GRAH!

(Victor)

"Why yes, I would like a toilet wrapped in 3-thousand-year-socks, that's my favorite!"

I cocked an eyebrow as I twisted my head as far as it would go and looked at my sissy friend, and saw that his eyes had lost their focus and his head was bobbing about. And added that strange sentence, I'm pretty sure that Jim had been thrown for a loop.

But that weird sentence was a bit out there. I know Jim since we started college, and I don't ever remember him saying anything like that, even he had taken a blow to the head. I filed this strangeness in the back of my head and looked at my frenemy, and through the light shining down on us, I could vaguely see a bump comedically forming on Jim's head.

Great, looks like we will have to deal with the visual anime gimmick. Still, what hit Jim in the first place? I got my answer when I looked towards my right and saw a medium size rock with a rope tied around.

Now, where did that came from, I wonder. I would soon get that answer as I heard three familiar voices.

"Why did you tie a rock around that rope, Scoots?" asked a cynical-laced, light southern drawl voice.

"So it would fall faster, duh," came the reply from a more tomboyish voice.

"I certainly hope no pony was hurt?" a softer voice asked, probably to herself.

I recognized these voice right away; the CMC! I shouldn't be all that surprised, given the location we were now in, but I was and that sorta scared me...after all, who knows what sort of trouble those little things could give us.

Still, I wasn't going to look gift horse in the mouth, or I guess a pony in this case and tried to get the headcase to come around.

"Yo, Miss Eevee, snapped out of it!" I slightly screamed as I tried to shake him.

"Why Yes, I do use garbage to keep my skin nice and smooth. Thank you for noticing-uuh, what happened?" Jim asked groggily.

"Not now," I said commandingly, "Look towards your right."

Jim did as he was told, with little complaint, and spied the rope. We didn't need words as we both reached for the item and fairly closed our jaws around it. Jim next gave the rope strong pulls, and the trio up top got the message, as we suddenly rocketed toward the top of the well.

We popped out of the well like soda shooting out of its bottle after it has been shaken one too many times. I looked down and saw that the rope was tied to Scootaloo's scooter. Well, I guess that explains why we shot from the well as we did, I thought as gravity decided now would be a good time to start working again, and we fell back to the ground.

Instincts took over at this point, as I found myself suddenly going into a slight ball and that allowed me to land gracefully on my paws. I watched as Jim tried to one-up me by landing on a single, front paw. He screwed it up, landing at an awkward angle, and ended up face-planting.

I laughed at my frenemy failed stunt, and this angered Jim, as he stumbled back to his paws and glared at me with a near murderous intent. Well, I wasn't one to back down when threatened and planted my paws firmly on the ground as I ready myself for my first ever fight as an Eevee.

"Wow, there more of those freaky dogs," I heard Scootaloo say, and that brought me out of my fighting mood.

I looked to my right and saw the entire trio of fillies looking at me like I was the neatest thing they have ever seen. Which, to their credit, I probably was, and that made me feel a little more proud of this body I found myself in. Jim, on the other hand, er, paw I guess, didn't seem all that happy to see the fillies, if the small gasp I heard meant anything.

I watched as he suddenly bolted to his left, and soon was leaving a glowing trail behind him. I couldn't help but blink when I realized my roommate had just done a Quick Attack and left me with the CMC. I slowly looked at the trio of fillies, blinks three times and looked back at my frenemy quickly disappearing form.

Oh no, he better not think he could just ditch me with the CMC, forces of nature that defile natural law, even crazy laws that govern this world and get away from with it. With a noticeable growl escaping the back of my throat, I took off with all the strength and speed this body could muster.

Even with me pushing my Eevee body to its limits, I knew it would be a near physical impossibility to catch up with Jim if he keeps using his quick attack like he's doing now. If only there was a way I could match his speed than I could catch up to him.

I suddenly felt something explode in the back of my body, and like an erupting volcano, I found myself running at speeds that should be physically impossible. It didn't take me long to realize what I was doing and I couldn't help but howl with excitement at the idea of using my first move, namely Quick attack.

With my newly discovered move, I easily caught up with Jim, and I felt like adding insult to injury as I pushed myself just a bit harder and began to pull ahead of him. Jim didn't look too happy when he realized what I was doing.

"Hey, how come you're doing a quick attack?" Jim asked offensively.

"Nothing in the rule books against the same type using the same move...Miss Eevee!" I added a bit of snark when I said my new nickname for Jim, knowing how angry it would make him.

I was right, Jim let out an angry growl, but what he did next surprised me. He managed to pull ahead of me, turned sharply on his left paw and launched a shadow ball at me. I gasp, but my body went on instinct-pilot mode, as I would now call it, and I pushed off with my front legs.

I soared over the shadow ball, as I used my built momentum to go into a backflip and felt that energy surge through me again and settle on my tail. my eyes went wide when I saw the swift attack goes towards my roommate. Jim dodged to the right just as the swift hit, using his quick attack to avoid the minor explosion that followed.

I landed on the ground and, feeling pretty confident in myself, get ready to fight in this new body. Jim must have had the same thought as I watched him set his feet in the ground and growled challengingly at me. I blinked when I noticed that his jaw seem to be glowing slightly, and I quickly confirmed it wasn't a trick of the light.

I quickly realized what was happening, and that made me mad. I thought when he bit down on my ear it was a little more painful than it should have been, and the reason behind that was because Jim was using Bite on me. Oh, that no good little cheater, not only did he try to ditch me with the CMC, but he used a move on me.

Now, I was more determined to pay this black Eevee back with interest, but the question was how.

Once again, I felt the strange surge of energy going down my tail. This time, however, it was different; it felt like the energy was working it was into every fiber of my tail, making it feel heavier than a second ago. I quickly look behind me and saw my tail glowing slightly, giving it a slight silverish gray tone. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face when I realize I was doing Iron Tail and looked back at Jim.

Oh yeah, I was really going to enjoy this, without a doubt.

Like one of the old westerns an ex-girlfriend forced me to watch, we locked eyes as we prepared for battle. Our back legs tightened as we prepared to charge, I flick my tail in what I hoped was a menacing way and Jim snapped his jaw. It was like we both heard someone yell battle, as we charged at the same time ready for the fight that was about to go down.

suddenly, something came in rushing in from our right and smashed right into Jim. I watched as the black Eevee was sent flying into the air.

"WHY AM I DOING THE TEAM ROCKET THINNNNGGGG!" Jim screamed as he disappeared into the sky.

I looked to my right and saw the CMC, watching as Jim disappeared, looking very confused. While I was a bit mad the trio broke up the fight before it started, I was also a bit glad, as their interruption knocked me out of Instinct-pilot made and back into Human-thought mode, and this made me realize I was about to fight someone for no good reason. I also realize I wasn't ready to deal with the trio yet, and I made a break for it while they were still distracted.

I went into a quick attack with hopes of hiding before the CMC realize I was gone. It didn't me long to find a nice alley I could hide in and wait until the heat died down. I did a sharp turn into it and immediately skidded to a stop. My ears twitched as I picked up a familiar sound. It was snoring, but not just any snoring, snoring that sounded like it was being filtered through a broken air tube, and I knew what that meant, as I began to look for the source behind the noise. 


	4. More isn't Always Merrier

The Eevee Pack of Ponyville:  
More Isn't Always Merrier

It didn't take long for me to find the source of the snoring and soon found two more Eevee. One was a light blonde color, and one was a normal-looking Eevee sleeping the day away. No, I realized that wasn't right. The snoozing normal-type had a slightly darker color fur, with a blackish shine to it. Also, the tip of the tail and collar were black, and there was a spiral black patch of fur on the Mon's forehead.

I looked at the blonde Eevee and took notice of a few things; like how he moves and holds himself and I knew almost right away who these two were.

"Hey, William, Cameron's in another one of his deep sleep?" I asked, hoping to sound as casual as possible.

If he was surprised by me or how I looked, he hid it really well. He looked at me, and the little study-bug just gave me once over before looking at Cameron.

"I really hope it is, Victor," the blonde Eevee replied calmly. "But with this sudden change, I don't know how to gauge him, at the moment."

I frown as I looked at my lazy frat brother, and get a little closer. I wasn't studying to be a doctor, but I knew enough about the human body to do a small analysis. As far as I could tell he was fine; breathing was normal and all that stuff. Still, with Cameron, it better safe than sorry.

I took a few steps back and launched a low powered (I hope) Swift at him. The attack hit the wall above the Eevee's head and caused a harmless explosion. The explosion did the trick and Cameron stirred from his sleep.

The blackish Eevee cracked his eyes half-way open and looked around. He smiled when he saw William and me, and then put his head down and went back to sleep.

"I suppose you launched that attack with the intent to see that Cameron was just sleeping and not having another sugar crush," William stated logically, though I did pick up on the hint of anger in it.

I just gave my friend a cheeky grin and was about to say something when I squealed in surprise. I looked behind me and was only semi-surprise when I saw Cameron snuggling into my tail.

"Well, whatever worry I had are no more now," I heard William say, with just a hint of relief in his voice.

I nodded in agreement as I looked at the only mon that could sleep through a hurricane and then sleep-walks up on someone without making a sound.

"So," I asked, now that the danger about my friend's health was put to rest, "Are any of the others with you?"

William sighs and got into a lying position. "Unfortunately, no. I had awoken about twenty minutes ago, and before I could begin a search, I found Cameron."

I nodded and looked back at the sleeping Eevee. I looked back at my frat brother and said, "It seems like you two have been in this world roughly the same amount of time that Jim and I have been here."

That single sentence was enough to get the study bug's wheels turning, and looked ready to say something. Whatever was tip of his tongue was lost when our sensitive ears picked the second of footsteps. Soon after we heard the sound, a smell reached our noses and we both crackle our faces to try and block the horrid odor.

It wasn't long before Ms. Eevee strolled up to us looking like he had taken another dip into the well.

"What happened to you?" William asked curiously.

I fell into a barrel of pickle juice, okay?" Jim snapped angrily and began to shake himself dry.

William and I took moved our bodies ever so slightly so we wouldn't be hit by the spray of juice. I noticed that some of it got onto Cameron, but all he did was flinch slightly and re-positioned himself so his head was covered by my body.

Once Jim had finished drying himself, he looked between the two new Eevee and then looked William right in the eyes.

"Have you seen my uncle?" Jim asked bluntly.

I wanted to roll my eyes at my friend's tone, but I can't really fault the guy for being worried. I knew if I found myself in a strange land, and probably thinking your only family was also in this world, I would be worried too.

"Unfortunately, James, I had only woken a short while ago, and all my attention has been on Cameron here," William explained calmly and tilted his head slightly. "Maybe I acquire what happened to your voice? It sounds higher-pitched than Victor and my own."

I heard Jim growled under his breath before he said, "Will every just get off my-TAIL!"

The last word was screamed so loud, Cameron and I never covered our ears from the sudden noise.

"Hey, Ms. Eevee, learn to take a joke," I snapped angrily. "William was just asking."

"No, Cameron's sleeping on my tail," Jim replied as he shot a glare behind him.

I blinked I think three times and then looked behind me. Sure enough, the lazy Eevee was no longer snuggling my tail. I walked up to Jim and looked over my roommate's shoulder, and saw the blackish normal-type snuggling against Jim's tail.

"I may have witnessed this many times before, but I always find it fascinating when he does this," William stated interaural.

"Yeah, I bet you wouldn't like it when you find yourself with a bedmate every other night," Jim said bitterly.

"Maybe Cameron's has a crush on you Ms. Eevee," I retorted snarkily.

Jim didn't like my commit and leveled a glare at me. Before he could snap any kind of remark, he suddenly gasped and looked behind him. Curious, William and I exchanged looks before we looked behind our frat brother.

"Truly, I think Cameron is one of the most fascinating people I had meant in my life," William mused, mostly to himself, when he saw that Cameron was missing.

I wouldn't deny my own interest in someone with extremely low blood sugar, who can suddenly sleepwalk without anyone noticing.

"We got to find him," Jim suddenly said, a panicked look in his eyes. "We can't let our secret be exposed."

Before either William or I just get a word in, Ms. Eevee took off running. He boosted his speed with a quick attack and turn a hard left when a group of ponies suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Is James not well?" William inquired awkwardly. "I have never known him too paranoid before."

I just sighed tiredly and started to walk, my fellow Eevee following close behind. "I honestly don't know, and I could care less at the moment."

Once William and I left the alley, it wasn't long before we found the other two Eevee. Cameron had found himself a nice sunny spot near what looks like a flower stand in what I think was the Ponyville Marketplace. Ms. Eevee wasn't too far away from our frat brother, trying to hide behind a barrel. I watch my roommate for a while, taking note of his behavior. He had tried a few times to get Cameron, but he quickly returned to his hiding spot when a pony stepped out in front of him.

William and I watched this for a few minutes before we decided to head over. We cautiously darted around the long legs of different ponies and soon we were next to Jim. The black Eevee didn't notice us, as he was busy trying to figure out a way to get to Cameron.

I tipped my roommate on the shoulder (at least, where the shoulder should be if we were still human), and he snapped his head around. I fear I saw in Jim's eyes were a bit unsettling, but when he saw us the fear died down somewhat.

"Good, you can help with getting Cameron before he's spotted," I didn't miss the panic that laced Jim's voice, and I looked at William.

"James, are you certain you are well?" William asked in concern.

"Never better," Jim replied hastily, and he went back to spying on Cameron.

Right, if you expect us to believe that, then I knew a nice clock you rent, was what I wanted to say. I didn't get the chance to, however, as the crowd thin enough that it made Jim bold enough to move.

Ms. Eevee darted out from behind the barrel and used his quick attack to close the distance. He nearly didn't stop in time, and I would have laughed if he had hit face-first into the stall. Sadly, that didn't happen, as he stopped right next to Cameron and proceeded to try and get the other Eevee onto his back.

I might have found this entire thing funny if I was so focused on Jim's behavior. I still found it odd, when I met him not too long ago, he was perfectly normal, not counting the obvious. But now, he's more paranoid than someone juiced up on energy drinks. I wasn't the only one to notice his behavior.

"Was Jame behaving like this early?" William inquired curiously.

I could only shake my head as I watched Jim finally managing to get Cameron onto his back. The black Eevee then took off without a moment's hesitation. William and I exchanged a silent message and then took off after the others.

Thankfully, Jim didn't use his quick attack and we were able to keep up with him, as he ducked into a nearby alley. William and I got into the alley just as Jim was dumping his load off of him.

"Okay, Miss Eevee," I said, clearly irritated. "Care to explain why you're freaking out like you are?"

"What do you expect?" Jim snapped back. "I don't feel like being made into a lab experiment."

I looked at William, and I could tell he had the same thoughts as I did; something was clearly up with Ms. Eevee. And we were both determined to figure out what was wrong.

"James, I don't believe you're thinking rationally in this scenario," William explained calmly. "What leads you to believe we were going to be experimented on?"

I noticed the panicked in the black Eevee's eyes sudden jump when he looked at the blonde normal-type.

"Why wouldn't we be!" Jim replied frankly. "We're unknown creatures, what would stop these ponies for cutting us open and taking out everything that makes us tick?"

If I had doubts about my friend's mental health before, it's now thrown out the window. Jim had watched the show since its second season, and the way he was talking made it sound like we were in one of the stupid b-movies where we were surrounded by paranoid idiots.

"James, this is a world based solely on an animated product targeted at young females," William explained rationally, "So, there's no reason to think they would be hostile to us based on our appearance."

Jim looked at his fellow normal type, but William's logic did seem to pierce the paranoia that had clouded his mind. I could see the struggle in my roommate's eyes as he came to realize his own behavior.

Jim must have fought with himself for nearly two minutes. He would look at the mouth of the alley then at each of us. Unfortunately, he lost to whatever urge had overtaken him, and I saw the fear return with a vengeance.

"I can't take that chance!" He screamed, his fur suddenly standing on edge as he got into a pouncing stand. "If any of those ponies even think about coming near us, I will use every single move I have to-"

Jim might have gone on if not for a strange sound suddenly filling the air. I watched as the black Eevee suddenly got very tired; his eyes got heavy, and he began to sway from side to side. He tried to shake off the grogginess he was suddenly experiencing. His efforts were wasted, and soon he hit the ground, having fallen asleep before his head hit the dirt.

"Did you do that?" William inquired curiously.

I was just as lost as the blonde Eevee, and I gave him my answer with an awkward shake of the head.

"Everything good now?" we both heard a lazy voice asked.

Slightly startled, William and I looked to our right and saw Cameron lifting his head up, looking at us lazily. Still a little shocked, al I could do was nod awkwardly. The mismatch Eevee smiled a half-smile and took a minute to get himself comfortable.

"Sweet. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to chilling and Milling," Cameron muttered lazily.

William and I watched as Cameron let his head drop, and we soon heard light snoring coming from him. I sighed as I looked at the two sleeping Eevee, and one thought crossed my mind.

"Did Cam's voice sounded different to you as well?" I asked.

William just plopped himself onto his butt and shrugged as he said, "I honestly don't know. But I am curious as to what he just did."

"Hmm," I looked between the other Eevee and then replied, "I think Cam just used Yawn on Jim. It a move that could put a Pokemon to sleep in two turns...or, that how it works on the games."

William shook his head as he looked at his close friend more closely. "I never really understood RPG mechanics." He next looked at me with uncertainty. "So, what do we do now?"

I opened my mouth to voice my own doubts, only to have a small yawn break my train of thought. Man, I think things were really starting to catch up with me, I was suddenly tired. Or, maybe, Cam's Yawn was affecting me as well.

I got my answer when I saw William yawn and his eye droop a little. So, before the move could take full effect, I found myself a nice shady spot and made myself comfortable.

The last thing I saw before sub-coming to the Move entirely was William founding a comfy spot near Cam, and together, we all had a well-earned nap. 


End file.
